Deja Vu
by Youruichi-chan
Summary: The saying 'Everyone has a doppelganger or twin' is true. The twin has the same name as you, that may also be true. But to share the same experiences? Can Shuichi stop his twin from going through the same pain as he did? CH.5 up!
1. First Stance

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gravitation in any way, shape or form.

**Read the note or you'll be ultimately confused!**

Note: Ok, I've made a couple of changes. First off, it was incredibly stupid of me to make a name by putting an 'R' and an 'O' at the end of Shuichi. So I changed that. I did not change much of the dialogue, that will stay, I don't care what you say. Ah yes, and this story has been deleted. I am starting fresh. I apologize to all of you who read or keep track of this story. I tried to change the protagonist a little, but it didn't work out like I wanted. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! ^-^

* * *

><p>~First Stance~<p>

An alarm clock made its existence known as a shower nearby was now being turned off; the alarm only useful if she were to over sleep. As the bathroom door opened, trickles of thin steam emerged which quickly disappeared and revealed a very pretty girl, eighteen years of age, with slightly above the elbow-length pink hair and sparkling purple eyes, also wearing her school uniform. She jogged towards her bedside and stretched an arm out to tap the top of her annoying and obnoxiously loud alarm clock.

"Sleep!" she commanded softly.

She then quickly walked past her study desk, complete with lamp, while pulling her brown school bag from her study chair with wheels and headed out of the bedroom. She opened the door, but stopped in mid-step, twirled herself around and walked toward her mirror, checking to see if her appearance satisfied her.

"Hey Ichiro!" she heard a young male voice call out to her.

"You ready yet? You're gonna be late…" called another young male voice, this one slightly different than the previous one.

"Yeah!" she called back sounding fairly confident.

With that, she quickly and happily walked out of the room, closed the door and jogged down the stairs. On the now closed door, was a cute little sign that read 'Chiro-chan's room'. As she stepped off the final stair, she happily walked to the kitchen entrance, stood there and waited.

"Hey Onii-kun, are you gonna drive me to school today?"

"Of course I am! How else are you gonna get to school?" a young man replied.

This young man has black hair and the same eye color as Ichiro and was also about four years older. He was sitting at the kitchen counter, eating some toast with jelly and had some orange juice beside him. He passed his sister the extra toast with jelly he had on his plate, since he knew she wasn't going to have time to eat a full breakfast.

"Thanks, Onii-Kisuke!"

"Here's your lunch, Chiro-chan."

Daisuke is twin brother of Kisuke, who was first to be born.

"Come on or you'll be late." Kisuke said while grabbing his keys from the kitchen counter and walking towards the door to outside.

"Hey, let me come with you!" Daisuke says and walks out the door, right behind Ichiro and Kisuke.

* * *

><p>A black, expensive looking car pulls up in front of a public school gate. When the door opened, Ichiro stepped out and so did her older brothers. Some of the kids beyond the gatewalking towards it stared at the good-looking car; at Ichiro and her brothers in envy, some whispering to each other.

"Have a nice day at school." Daisuke said.

"Thanks, I guess…" Ichiro replied with a bored face, staring at the large building.

Kisuke—who drove—walked around the car and stood beside his twin, in front of his whining sister.

"What's the matter, Angel?" he asked calling her by the nickname he gave her.

She never really like it when he calls her that, but now she's merely just used to it.

"When is there ever a nice day at school?" her question was self-explanatory.

Kisuke gave out a chuckle.

"That's the spirit!" he congratulated rustling up her hair.

"Cut it out, Onii-kun! You're messin' up my hair!" he laughed a little, as she groaned.

"We're coming by to pick you up after school." Daisuke explained.

"Ok, Onii-san."

"Don't be a stranger." Kisuke finished his brother's statement.

Ichiro kissed both brothers' cheek, before running off into school ground.

"Hey Daisuke, Kisuke!"

The brothers turned around to face their father's best friend, Katsuno Renochi.

"Renochi?" the brothers chimed simultaneously.

"It's been a while." Katsuno said now leaning against the expensive, black car.

"Sure has." Kisuke replied.

"How is everything?"

"Well…everything's starting to get back to normal…" Daisuke started.

"…But it's just not the same." Kisuke finished sadness showing in his voice.

"She seems to have recovered."

Katsuno referred to Ichiro as he watched her meet up with her friends and walk into the school building.

"Seems like it, doesn't it?" Kisuke started.

"She's merely trying her best to conceal it all." Daisuke finished.

"It seems as though it was yesterday…first they're here, the next minute…" Katsuno trailed off.

"Yeah…" the twins trailed off.

Katsuno replayed everything, his revision as clear as though it happened that day.

* * *

><p>~3 ½ months earlier~<p>

"Tetsuke? Tetsuke!"

Katsuno was shouting his best friend's name, Tetsuke Shinoru, into his cell phone over and over, trying to get an answer. He was having a calm and friendly conversation, until his friend suddenly stopped talking and gasped. There was a thump sound as his Tetsuke's cell phone hit the car floor that he was driving at the time. Soon after that, the sound of cars screeching and then a horrifying crash. Katsuno, knowing where the family was before the crash, ran as fast as his feet would carry him. When he arrived at the scene, sure enough there had been a massive car crash. For a moment, Katsuno stood before the scene, utterly baffled.

_'How could this happen? Tetsuke is the most careful driver I know!'_ Katsu thought running over to the familiar mini van.

The van's front was horribly smashed. The front window was broken. The car doors, all four of them, were crooked, looked as though they were jammed shut and the windows shattered as well. As Katsu continued to run toward the familiar mini van, he caught a glimpse of…blood? With this, he greatly panicked.

"Tetsuke!"

The driver, his best friend, had his head resting on the wheel, which was covered with blood. Beside him, was his wife, Manoko Shinoru. Her pink hair along with the clothing she wore—a long sleeved white shirt under a pretty, blue dress—was soaked with blood. It was relatively, safe to say that her head was bleeding as well.

"Oh no! Manoko!"

Katsu ran a hand through his hair and started to tremble, the stress and realization of what was happening was starting to get to him. That's when the thought came in mind. As police and ambulance sirens came into ear shot, Katsu looked into the passenger seats. What he saw made everything in his world crash from beneath him. Three children, seemingly dead and holding onto each other, were on the car floor. Twin boys, Daisuke and Kisuke Shinoru tried to save their younger sister, Ichiro Shinoru as the car crash came into play. They threw her to the floor, and then threw themselves on top of her for protection. But at this moment, the three children were splattered in blood, motionless.

* * *

><p>"It happened so fast…" Katsu trailed off.<p>

The twins paused for a moment.

"…We rested in the hospital for weeks." they said simultaneously.

"And luckily, you and your sister weren't seriously injured…"

"Yeah." the twins nodded.

"Thank god…" Katsu stated.

* * *

><p>~In school; Homeroom~<p>

All the students, including Ichiro were standing around and chatting with their friends.

"Look!" one of Ichiro's friends stuck a picture of Hiroshi Nakano in her face.

Rin has short, brown hair and sea-blue eyes.

"It's Hiroshi…what about him?" she replied.

"What about him?"

"How about he's the hottest guitarist ever!" added another one of her friends.

Yoh is twin sister of Rin. Her hair is up to her shoulders, a difference that tells the sisters apart. A girl next to Ichiro, with dark blue hair and green eyes spoke up in a sort of shy voice.

"Say Chiro-chan,"

"Yes, Mowata?"

"Imagine if the band Bad Luck actually came here…"

"I would be the happiest girl in the world…" Ichiro replied.

The twin sisters starting fantasizing along with Ichiro.

"…And also imagine if they were looking for talent." Mowata added.

"We so have talent!" the twins and Ichiro shouted excitedly, slightly startling Mowata.

"…Please, calm down!" she begged putting her hands in front of her in defense.

"Hey, you know what I find weird?" Yoh spoke up.

"What?" Rin replied.

"Well, I find it weird that Ichiro looks a lot-"

Then, a male teacher slid open the door and strolled in. He had black hair and brown eyes, wearing a professional looking suit, complete with matching tie and shoes.

"Students, take your seats."

Everyone quieted down and did as was told. The teacher stared at his students, quietly for moment. Then he stood up straight and broke the silence.

"Today…we will be having special guests. I want you all to be on your best behaviors and be respectful. Our guests should be arriving very shortly, so please be patient. If you want, you may talk amongst yourselves, just please use indoor voices." he announced.

The students started chatting among themselves quietly, as the teacher put up assignments on the chalk board, for his other classes. Then the door slid open, unexpectedly. Everyone in the room, shut up immediately, as the teachers face showed that he recognized them.

"Ah, here they are." he said.

The students stared intently and anxiously at the door frame, unable to see them at the moment.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce our guests…"

As the guests entered the room, every solitary student gasped, surprised of their guests. They've had guests before, but never like this.

Four men stood in front of the class room. The man wearing sunglasses, a light-blue collar shirt with a red tie, with long blonde hair tied back in a pony tail, stood behind the three men. On the left, stood a proud man with forest green hair and chocolate brown eyes, wearing a red shirt underneath an almost black jacket and jeans. On the right, stood a proud redhead with long hair to his shoulders. He wore a white t-shirt underneath a black jacket and jeans…And in the center stood a confident pink haired man, with purple eyes. This one smirked widely.

"Shuichi Shindo!"

"Hiroshi Nakano."

"Suguru Fujisaki…"

Shindo winked.

"We're Bad Luck and we're here to discover some new talent!"

* * *

><p>Alright! That's the new (just edited) chapter! Give me a break I was trying to somehow make it better, but it just ended up the same T.T<p>

Obviously, Mowata knew that Bad Luck was coming. I'll include that in the next chapter.

I won't be changing the chapters that much...ok no that was a lie. On to the next chapter! :D


	2. Second Stance

Youruichi-chan: I do not own Gravitation or its characters.

Note: So yeah, I lied about lying. ^-^; Sorry about that. I realized that I don't really want to change the chapters too much. So they'll just have little corrections here and there. I can assured you though, that if you DO read this over you may find some things completely different. Of course, it may or may not be in this chapter...but the only way to find out is to read. So yeah...you should do that...

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>~Second Stance~<p>

The students stared at Bad Luck. One of the most popular bands out there. Everything was eerie silent. Suddenly, the students jumped out of their seats and ran to their visitors, shouting in excitement and making all kinds of ruckus.

"Talent Show." Shuichi simply said.

Everyone immediately quieted down and stared, now with a mix of confusion.

"In order to find this talent; Bad Luck is sponsoring a talent show in the largest room of this school." Hiroshi explained.

"Of course, this talent show will not be to introduce your talents, but your talent of singing." Suguru added.

The man with blonde hair and sunglasses stepped to the front of the rest of the guests.

"The talent show will be held for three days: Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. On Thursday we will come back and announce the winner."

Once he stopped, the students started talking again. Some of which said,

'_That's not enough time!'_ or _'What am I gonna do?'_

But his sunglasses landed and reflected the image of a sparkling girl, who lit up once the topics of 'talent show' and 'singing' appeared. The guests faced each other and smiled.

"We'll see you all at the talent show!" Shuichi exclaimed and left with the group as the students crowded around the door frame and shouted a warm goodbye.

As they walked down the hallway, everyone they walked passed ended up running up to them and asking for their autographs, especially the women.

"Kei?" Hiroshi started as they climbed into a silver, expensive-looking mini van.

"Yes?" the blonde replied.

"You saw her, right?"

Shuichi looked at his best friend questionably.

"Yes I did."

"She completely lit up with our reasoning to showing up at the school, didn't she?" Suguru continued.

Shuichi then looked confusingly at Suguru.

"Yes, she did." Kei responded.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Shuichi asked.

"Didn't you see her, Shuichi?" Hiroshi asked.

"See who?" Shuichi got impatient.

"A girl with pink hair and purple eyes, like yours? She completely lit up as soon as we mentioned the talent show."

Shuichi only stared with a face of confusement.

"She was sitting in the third row, second seat."

Shuichi paused, as if thinking. Hiroshi got the idea that he was still lost, so he opened his mouth to continue to explain.

"Yeah I saw her, Hiro. What about her?" Shuichi said before Hiroshi had a chance to speak.

Hiroshi, Suguru and Kei sighed.

"He still doesn't get it…" Suguru stated with a face.

"Get what? Hey, c'mon guys…tell me!" Shuichi whined all the way back to N.G Pro Records.

* * *

><p>"Mowata,"<p>

Ichiro and her friends ate lunch in the classroom their shared together. They were all chatting here and there, until Yoh remembered what Mowata said before Bad Luck entered their classroom.

"You knew, didn't you?" she continued.

"About what?"

"About Bad Luck. There's no way that that was coincidence."

"Hey, yeah!"

Now that Ichiro thought about it, that couldn't be just coincidence...Can it?

"You knew they were coming here, that's why you brought it up." Yoh said.

"You caught me." Mowata stuck out her tongue playfully.

"How did you know?" Ichiro asked.

"I heard them talking after school yesterday. They were talking with the principle. I heard them say something about talent and that they would like to tell everyone in person."

"Wait a minute!" Rin spoke up after swallowing her food. "How did you know they were going to visit the classroom? What if they were going to the auditorium instead?"

"Then we would have met them in the auditorium." she smiled.

The rest of the group gave her unconvinced faces.

* * *

><p>"That was exhausting!" Shuichi pouted as he slumped on a couch in the waiting room of N.G.<p>

Hiroshi had gotten a canned drink for him and his best friend.

"Tell me about it." Hiroshi agreed. "Going to every single classroom…It's more work than I thought it would be…"

Hiroshi opened his canned drink and took a sip.

"I liked it though. It was kind of fun." Shuichi took a sip of his drink, then paused. "Hey, you still didn't tell me what I didn't get about that girl."

"You really don't remember her?"

Shuichi only stared in confusement again.

"We met her once before. Do you remember Daisuke and Kisuke, the twin singers? We met them a few times."

Shuichi found those names familiar as the twins faded into his head.

"They had black hair, right?"

"Right. They had made a few singles and one day that girl came over while they were recording. C'mon you have to remember that. She was having a fit. Next thing you know, all three of them ran out of the building."

"Oh yeah, I remember now!" Shuichi finished his drink. "That was her? I didn't recognize her."

"That's because it was a few years ago. Plus we've only seen her once."

Shuichi nodded in agreement.

"Well, I should get going home…"

"Hold on, I'll drive you." Hiroshi insisted.

On their way out of the building, Shuichi threw his empty beverage can toward a garbage can and made it in, but he didn't in the slightest care either way.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the ride, Hiro." Shuichi thanked heart fully, big smile and all.<p>

In front of his house, Shuichi got off his friend's motorcycle and gave back his extra motorcycle helmet.

"Hey, don't worry about it. What are friends for, right?" he smiled.

"Right." Shuichi smiled back. "Well see you later!" he waved.

…And off Hiro went. Shuichi deeply sighed and entered his house. It was a cozy home. The living room had a carpet, with matching couches and couch pillows. The kitchen was directly behind the living room and the only thing separating the two was a long counter. A small, glass table stood in the middle of the living room. In front of the table was a medium-sized television the stood against the wall. The living room connected to a hallway, which held the bathroom and two fairly-sized bedrooms: his own and the guest room, which he used as a study room at the moment.

Shuichi has been living alone for five years now. His relationship with Eiri Uesugi or Eiri Yuki had disappeared long since. The day their relationship ended for good, Shuichi disappeared from Eiri's life forever, along with his favorite jacket. Shuichi had made countless attempts to throw it away by throwing it out the window or throwing it in the trash…but he couldn't bring himself to do it. As a result of not getting rid of the jacket, it reminded him of Eiri and he would just cry his pain-filled heart out. The closest he's gotten was standing in front of the window or the trash and just standing there; his body refusing to follow what he wanted to do. That same stupid jacket was put away safely, clean and nicely folded. Shuichi sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. He flipped through the channels not because there wasn't anything on, but because his mind thought of the jacket.

'…_Yuki…'_

His eyes welled up with tears, threatening to pour out. He shook his head, trying to get Eiri out of his head and to focus on the television. _Like that'll work…_ The television never got his mind off of Eiri. Nothing ever did.

* * *

><p>"Bye you guys! I'll see you at practice!"<p>

Ichiro waved at her friends on a forked street, where they always parted ways for home to get ready for practice; to improve more on their talents. Once they parted, Ichiro continued on.

'_Ugh! I can't believe it! He tells me he'll pick me up, and then he doesn't show!'_ she thought.

She and her friends hung out after school for an hour and a half, waiting for her brothers to pick them up, like Daisuke said he would. She pictured them for the third time that day.

"_We're coming by to pick you up after school."_

"_Don't be a stranger."_

"Argh! It gets me so mad, thinking about it! This is the third time this year it's happened!" she settled down, but then became sad. "This is only my second month as a Junior in high school, too!" her anger flared up again. "Wait 'til I get home! They're gonna get an earful about this!"

She continued to walk as she shouted at herself and some people near her stared at her like she was crazy. As she waited on the sidewalk along with other people, her mind wandered off to its own little world. Although some people had gotten a bit impatient and continued to press the button for the signal to cross, that particular cross sign was slow. Ichiro's eyes saw that the traffic light had turned red, signaling that it was safe to cross and a car had stopped. In reality, that car had mistakenly stopped without the traffic light signal and then continued. Ichiro, however, went ahead and crossed the street. Some people tried to stop her by yelling out to her, but to no avail. Once it finally reached her, she paused for a second to figure out where she was and what she was doing. For that split second, her life flashed before her. She saw blood, a car crash, her parents both dead in the front seats, her brothers panicking and pushing her to the car floor, both twins throwing themselves on top of her for protection…everything on that day flashing in her mind in that split second, the horrific sound of a car's screeching tires; trying to stop in time…her world turned dark.

* * *

><p>There you have it. The second Deja Vu chapter re-made! ^-^ I think it's a bit better now. If you don't agree speak up! Though I'll warn you, I probably won't care about your opinion as much as you may think. I'm joking! Honestly though, I DO care.<p>

The next chapter will be up tomorrow. Give it a shot and check it out! ^-^


	3. Third Stance

Ichiro: *smile* Yourui-chan doesn't own Gravitation.

Third chapter~! They're coming along smoothly. Like I've said before, simple changes and more dialogue and parts are added to each chapter.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>~Third Stance~<p>

People panicked. Some of them crying in surprise as a red sports car sped towards Ichiro, its tires screeching; trying to stop in time…The pink haired and purple eyed girl collapsed in a sitting position. It was completely obvious that the girl was in utter shock. As the driver of this red car opened the door, Ichiro slowly hugged herself, violently trembling. The driver walked over to the trembling girl and behind black tainted sunglasses, just stared at her. After about a minute, the driver held out a hand.

"Are you all right, Miss?"

Ichiro didn't answer. She continued to violently tremble and stare at the ground, wide-eyed; still in shock. The driver then picked her chin up and made her look at his face.

'_Golden hair…'_

…Was the only thing she could identify, before she collapsed in the man's arms; fainted. The blond haired man sighed, then picked her up bridal-style. He carefully placed her in his car, strapped her in and drove off to the nearest hospital.

* * *

><p>'<em>Ughh…' <em>Ichiro finally stirred. _'Wha-What happened?'_

She attempted to sit up and adapt to her surroundings, but hardly got her head an inch off the white pillow.

'_Ugh! My head…!'_

Slowly, she opened her eyes. As she did, she noticed she was covered with a white blanket. She also heard muffle voices on the other side of the door of what she identified was a hospital room completely in white. The voices became louder and clearer, as if getting closer. As the door opened, she closed her eyes and heard a female and male voice.

"…No." the male voice had answered.

"Are you positive?" the female voice asked.

_That must be the nurse, but then…who's the guy I hear?_

"She stood in the middle of the street like an idiot." the male said.

_I am __**not**__ an idiot!_

She heard footsteps. Someone else stepped into the room and then the sound of the door closing.

"In other words, she almost got into _another_ car accident, correct?"

_That's the doctor's voice! At least __**he'll**__ defend me._

"It's true she can be a bit careless…" the doctor paused. "But I _can_ promise you, she's not an idiot."

_Thank you doctor!_

"She almost wrecked my car…" the male said.

_What? I'm injured and he's thinking about his __**car**__?_

The door was then suddenly thrown open and five people ran into the room.

"Ichiro!"

Her three best friends: Mowata, the twins Rin and Yoh, and her older brothers: Daisuke and Kisuke, all gathered around their loved one.

"My poor, sweet little angel!" her brothers cried simultaneously.

"What happened to her?" the group asked simultaneously.

"I gather she almost got into a car accident." the doctor explained.

The twin brothers looked taken back.

"…No…" Daisuke gasped brushing her bangs away from her face.

Kisuke cupped her cheek with his hand. The doctor and the nurse headed towards the door.

"I'll leave you all to talk amongst yourselves about this." the doctor stated.

Everyone understood and nodded. Once the door closed shut, all eyes focused on Ichiro again.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now." Daisuke simply said.

"We know you're not sleeping." Kisuke added.

She opened her eyes, slowly adapting to the brightness of the room. She looked around without turning her head. Everyone was around her, except for one. She quickly noticed him.

"…Golden hair…" she said.

Her loved ones put on a confused expression, which only lasted a few seconds, then followed her gaze. This handsome, blonde-haired man—around 19 years of age—has cold, deep grayish eyes and also a fairly big sized bandage on his forehead and a small one on his cheek. Daisuke stood up, looking directly at him.

"Are you the one who took her here; to this hospital?" he asked.

"Yes."

The teen spoke with a bit of irritation showing in his voice.

"We thank you for taking care of our sister." Kisuke stood up as well.

"Don't."

The group stared at him, confusingly.

"You _were _the one who brought her here, right?" Rin spoke up.

"Yes, I did."

"Then we thank you." the twin boys stated simultaneously.

"Right, you took care of her." Mowata nodded agreeing with the twins.

"I didn't take care of her." the 19 year old closed his eyes.

"He's right."

The group whirled around to look at Ichiro.

"He didn't take care of me."

They continued to stare, the 19 year old now joining in.

"He rescued me." she smiled. "The last thing I remember before blanking out was you're golden hair…"

"I did neither of those things." he snapped back.

He gave her a cold stare that of which he wasn't even aware he was doing. His voice was cold as well. She slightly shivered, unable to look away from his freezing eyes.

"Well even if you didn't, you _did _confirm the fact you brought her to this hospital." Daisuke spoke up.

"Even if you don't want us to, we will anyway: thank you." Kisuke added.

"It's late, so we'll be back tomorrow, ok?" Daisuke informed his sister.

"You won't forget this time?" she asked.

"No, we won't forget." Kisuke chuckled. "C'mon girls. You can come visit her tomorrow."

Then, they walked out of the door. The twin brothers poked their heads back in the room, one last time.

"Good night, little sister!"

"Good night, Onii-san!"

With that, they closed the door.

With everyone else gone, silence remained. Ichiro turned her attention to the boy, who didn't leave and just stood there, staring at her for a bit.

"…What's your name?" she asked.

"Why would it matter to you?"

She didn't answer and stared down at her white blankets.

"Why did you say that?" she asked after silence.

"Say what?"

"You said you didn't rescue me when you did."

He sighed while she continued.

"I remember you held out your hand, but I couldn't hear what you said. Then I saw golden hair and everything went black. Then I wake up here, in the hospital and the first thing I hear is you."

"You walked into the street when the streetlight was still green. That caused me to come to an abrupt stop, which caused me this." he continued and pointed to the big bandage on his forehead. "That's called idiocy."

"That's the second time I hear you say that. I'm. Not. An idiot!"

"Oh, you're not?"

"No!"

The glared at each other.

"What do you call someone who recklessly walks into a street while cars are still driving by? That's right…a Baka!"

"If anyone's a baka around here, it's you!" Ichiro's anger bubbled.

The door suddenly opened, revealing a nurse.

"Ah, Mr. Yukino Akira…you have a visitor."

'_So that's his name…'I_chiro thought and looked at him.

"What's all that yelling?"

A medium-sized man, with light brown hair and dark eyes, wearing a light professional-looking suit, calmly walked into the room as the nurse walked away. The man looked at Yukino, then gave a glance at Ichiro.

"I was wondering why you were so late, then the hospital called me." the man explained.

Yukino didn't answer, only continued to stare at him.

"Seeing as you're standing and it doesn't seem you're in any serious injury, I'd say it's safe to assume that it's okay to take you home."

"Kira-kun!" a feminine voice called out.

Shortly after, a young woman about the age of 19-21, came rushing into the room and glomped Yukino. He stumbled a bit, but didn't fall. This woman had the same hair and eye color as the man. She had a pretty dress, which matched the color of the man's suit and was wearing the same color short heels as her dress.

"Oh, my poor Kira-kun! You're a mess!"

"Would you get your sister off of me, Nanoki?" Yukino said his voice cold and showing annoyance.

"Aw! Why are you being so cold to your soon-to-be-fiancé?" she cuddled him.

"Can't you see I'm injured? Detach yourself from me now!" he commanded.

"Naomi, please don't bother him. Isn't it obvious he's not in the mood today?" Nanoki said. "Besides, you only act this way whenever Yukino is alone with another woman." he walked over to Ichiro and took her chin. "However, it's fairly obvious he isn't in the slightest least interested."

"Um…Can you let go of face, please?"

"Is that true, Kira-kun? Don't lie to me, you know I don't like to be lied to…" Naomi said and got close to his face, preparing to kiss him.

"Truth be told…" Yukino pulled his face away from hers to prevent their lips from touching and gently pulled her off of him. "She's my girlfriend."

"**What did you say?**" Naomi shouted her anger instantly bubbling up.

Nanoki narrowed his eyes. Ichiro's jaw dropped. _Did he just say he and she are _**dating**_?_ Naomi chuckled a bit.

"Ah, Kira-kun, you're so humorous! Though that joke was a bit harsh at first, I got it in the end. Now stop playing around with emotions and let's go home." she said hoping he would just do what she told him to.

Since when had he ever done _that_?

"This isn't a joke. You see, Naomi," he sat on the bed next to her. "I haven't told anyone about her because I knew exactly how you would react. I'll tell you this now," his cheek touched hers, showing a little affection. "…If something happens to her, I'll _know_ it was you. So don't even try it."

Naomi flared. No! This wasn't happening!

'_No __**way**__ is that __**bitch **__taking Yukino from me! I'm staying with him whether she likes it or not!'_ she thought.

"You **liar**!" Naomi cried. "You're getting engaged to **me**, unless you've forgotten!"

"I have no interest in you, unless you haven't noticed." he snapped back.

Naomi softly chuckled to herself and passed a hand through her shoulder-length hair.

"You're a terrible liar…"

"You don't believe me?"

Yukino picked up Ichiro's chin, leaned in and kissed her.


	4. Fourth Stance

Ichiro: Yourui-chan doesn't own Gravitation.

Kisuke and Daisuke: Please Review!

Note: xD Oops sorry about that guys! It looked like the fourth chapter when I was editing it. Thank you KK Chan for pointing that out. :D

* * *

><p>~*Fourth Stance*~<p>

Ichiro felt her eyes get wide; so wide, in fact, she thought they were going to pop out of their sockets and she felt her face burn up. She felt his hand cup her face and shortly after, his tongue poked hers. She felt like fainting. A second after, he pulled away. She opened her mouth, but her voice was stuck. Naomi and her brother were in shock and in utter disbelief. Since when did Yukino take interest in _any_ woman? Naomi's anger rose to its peak. She clenched her fists so tight, they trembled.

'_How __**dare**__ that…__**bitch**__!'_

Nanoki had closed his eyes, obviously trying to think. Yukino stared Naomi in the eyes, his expression hard to read.

"Are you happy now…Naomi?" he asked.

"Yukino-" Nanoki was interrupted by him.

"Is having a girlfriend a problem…Nanoki?" his eyes slightly narrowed and stared directly into his.

"Naomi…" Nanoki warned when he saw she took a step toward Ichiro.

Listening to her older brother—by a year—she immediately stopped. Yukino looked fatigued.

"Yukino, you seem tired…why don't you lay down and take a rest. We'll come by tomorrow to pick you up, if you'd like." Nanoki continued.

"What I would like is to go home." Yukino answered.

"Very well then." Nanoki nodded, he turned to his sister. "Come, Naomi. Let us get the car ready downstairs…"

With much effort, she tore her death glare away from purple-eyed girl and walked away with her brother. After the door was shut, Yukino wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Watching this, Ichiro finally found her voice.

"You-You-You…"

"Shut up. That was a one-time-only thing. The _only_ reason for that kiss was to get that annoying woman to shut her mouth."

_What? Was **that** the **only** reason?_

"You-You _BAKA_! That was my _**FIRST KISS**_!" tears gathering at the corner of her eyes.

Yukino scoffed then cupped her chin, his thumb on the corner of her mouth.

"Listen, that kiss was _nothing_. Think of it as practice for the one you really like." he swept his thumb across her lips. "…Besides it's not my fault you haven't kissed anyone yet."

"When did I ever say to you, 'Please kiss me'?"

"You didn't have to say anything. The look in your eyes says it all. It's obvious you wanted to kiss me."

"Oh please, you narcissist! Get over yourself!"

He looked the other way paying very little attention to her.

"The most my eyes would say is 'Stay away from me'!" she continued.

"That's exactly what I plan to do."

At that moment, the door opened. A man in a dark suit looked at Yukino and said,

"Your car is ready downstairs, Yukino-sama."

"Good." he answered and left without another word to Ichiro.

~*~One Week Later~*~

Two days after the incident with Yukino and company, Ichiro was able to go back home. Unfortunately, that meant she only had one day to practice and perfect the song she was going to sing at the talent show with her friends. Immediately after leaving the hospital, she begged and begged her brothers if she could go to Rin and Yoh's house for practice and after much delay and thought and begging, they finally let her go. The four friends practiced and practiced until sundown. The next day, they went to the last day for audition and won first place, along with another band—Seniors—who called themselves 'The Heart-Breakers'. They were told in order to break the tie between the bands, they would have to sing another song, preferably the best song they are positive would give them the win. Unfortunately, the judges didn't have enough time to stay at the school, so both bands had to take a trip to N.G PRO Records. As a matter of fact that wouldn't be unfortunate, would it?

Ichiro was now attending school again. Her desk was a window seat, with Rin in front of her, Yoh to her right and Mowata behind her. Class was already in session by an hour but throughout the whole session, Ichiro was lost in thought and looking out the window.

'_Shut up. That was a one-time-only thing. The only reason for that kiss was to get that annoying woman to shut her mouth.'_

'_…What a jerk!'_ she thought.

'…_it's not my fault you haven't kissed anyone yet.'_

'_I didn't ask him to kiss me!'_

'_The look in your eyes says it all. It's obvious you wanted to kiss me.'_

Ichiro abruptly stood up from her desk and shouted,

"That narcissistic, insensitive jerk!"

Her friends looked up at her confusingly. Rin had a hamburger in her mouth, Yoh was eating some bread from the school's cafeteria, and Mowata was eating a bento (boxed lunch) she made herself.

"Here." Rin stuck an uneaten hamburger in front of her face.

She took it, opened it, and took a stubborn bite out of it.

"I can't believe that guy! I didn't ask him to do that, first of all!"

She continued to fuss over what her friends didn't know anything about, while she abruptly ate some fries that were put in front of her and then took a large sip out of soda, which was also put in front her.

"And second, he didn't have to speak to me like that! Who the hell did he think he was!"

Her friends looked at each other and then back to her.

"Um…Chiro-chan, who are talking about?" Mowata asked.

"That jerk from the hospital, that's who!"

"You mean that stubborn, hot blondie?" Rin said, though it was more like a statement then a question.

"Not only was he hot, he was cute too!" Yoh added.

"…Are boys all you two think about?" Mowata said, a tiny sweat drop rolling down her cheek.

"Hey, we talk about other stuff." the twins protested.

"You should've seen him after you left!" Ichiro continued.

"How could we if we left?" Mowata asked.

"He was THE most obnoxious jerk I've ever met in my life!"

"Nuh-uh. What about Daisuke? You called him an obnoxious jerk as well." Yoh recalled.

"My brother isn't an obnoxious jerk…" Ichiro blinked.

"No not him, the other Daisuke. You know, Dice." Rin said.

"Oh him? He isn't obnoxious, he's just rude." Ichiro stated.

"And insensitive." Mowata added.

"Not only that, he was narcissistic!" Ichiro continued.

"Well actually, I don't think Dice is narcissistic…" Rin said.

"I'm not talking about Dice anymore!"

In that moment, the classroom's sliding door opening was heard, immediately followed by…

"Which one of you lovely ladies summoned me?"

"Go away Dice." Ichiro groaned and slumped into her chair.

"But I heard my name…twice…coming from this room…"

"So we were talking about you." Rin admitted.

Daisuke Adachi (Dice for short) is a cute, attractive boy with short black hair and gray-ish blue eyes. He is quite mischievous and flirty, unlike his brother who is quite the opposite.

"Ah, what's the matter?" Dice walked up behind of Ichiro and hugged her, rubbing his cheek against hers. "Is my Chiro-chan having some problems? Hmm?"

"It's none of your business! Let go!" she cried and pushed him off.

"Ok, what's wrong?" Dice asked.

"I said it's nothing."

"Come on, Chiro; no matter how annoying you may think I am, I'm always there to help…" he put a hand on her head. "…Right?"

She sighed knowing he was right.

"Now what's the matter?" Dice repeated, smiling.

"…Idiotic, insensitive jerk."

'_I didn't do anything yet…'_ Dice thought.

"Hey, you're not talking about me, are you?" he pointed at himself and gave her a nervous smile.

"No, I'm not. Besides, if I was I wouldn't be talking to you about this."

"Even if you are insensitive…" Yoh added.

"…And you are a jerk." Rin finished her sister's statement.

"Ouch, girls are so harsh!" Daisuke cried. "Now tell me, Chiro-chan, what did this 'idiotic, insensitive jerk' do?"

"…He kissed me…"

"Eh?" he asked, hoping he heard wrong.

"…He took my first kiss…"

"He did what?"

Anger bubbled up inside him and he wasn't afraid to show it.

"_**Who is this son-of-a-bastard! I'll kill him! How dare he take your first kiss? That should have been ME!"**_

Ichiro groaned and rested her forehead on her desk.

"Daisuke, you're not helping." the twin sisters chimed simultaneously.

"Tell me who this guy is!" Dice continued.

"That's right, Chiro-chan hasn't told us his name yet." Mowata said.

"So what's his name?" the twins asked.

"Well, I heard the nurse call him 'Yukino Akira'." she answered, turning her head.

The twins froze.

"D-Did you just s-say Y-Yukino A-A-Akira?" they asked.

"Um…yeah." Ichiro paused as the twins abruptly stood up, slamming their palms on the desk.

"Yukino Akira kissed you?"

"Unfortunately yes…"

"Unfortunately?" Yoh shouted.

"I would kill to be kissed by him!" Rin cried.

"No wonder he looked so familiar…" Mowata stated.

Ichiro continued to stare at her friends in confusion.

The twins stared back, while Mowata closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Please tell me you know who Eiri Yuki is!" Rin pleated.

"Of course I do! He used to be Shuichi Shindo's lover…"

"Well, Yukino Akira is the mini version of Eiri Yuki!" Yoh explained.

"Really?"

"Yukino Akira is a 19 year old love novelist and he would've been runner up to Eiri Yuki, if some urgent business hadn't come up." Mowata explained.

"But! The judges still put him to runner up, because the rest of them weren't as good." the twins continued.

"Please don't tell me you didn't recognize him…" Mowata said.

She scratched the back of her neck and laughed nervously.

"I guess I didn't!"

Her friends groaned including Dice.

* * *

><p>After school, the two bands crossed paths on their way to N.G Pro Records.<p>

"Oh, it's them…" Mowata noticed first.

The rest of the band stopped and looked in the direction Mowata was mentioning. Sure enough, the band they tied with was now headed their way.

The Heart-Breakers is made up of Unosuke Toru, the guitarist and back-up singer, Miho Toshi, the drummer and Etsuko Kodayumi, the lead singer.

Unosuke has brown hair and blue eyes and is the group's softy; the kind one. However he's not a pushover, so he's never taken advantage of.

Miho, who is mostly called by his last name, is a funny, laid-back kind of guy. He would rather just chill with his friends or at home, than actually going out and being active, but he signed up for after-school basketball anyway.

Etsuko has faded blue hair, which can be mistaken for gray at a certain distance and brown eyes that is often mistaken for a dark red. He is very much alike Daisuke Adachi, but also has a 'get-away-from-me' kind of aura around him; though he'd prefer quite the opposite.

As the group got closer, Toshi waved.

"Hey, Wata!"

Mowata blushed a bit at the sound of the nick-name she was given and looked down, suddenly finding the sidewalk interesting.

"Hello…Toshi…" she shyly answered.

He smiled and chuckled happily, finding her reaction cute.

Unosuke had his head turned in another direction, other than in front of him. He gave a shy look in the corner of his eye when his name was called.

"Unosuke! How are you? How've you been?" the twins asked simultaneously.

He slightly blushed and looked away.

"Good." he responded, shyly.

'_Kawaii!'_ they thought, giggling.

"Hey, Shinoru." Etsuko greeted.

"What's up, Kodayumi?" Ichiro greeted back.

"Are you ready to lose?"

"If you think you're going to win, you got another thing coming!"

With that, both lead singers raced each other into the building. Etsuko got to the lady behind the counter first.

"Hello. How may I help you?"

"Hi, we're here f-"

Ichiro interrupted him by jumping on top of him, causing him fall to the ground.

"We're here for the tie breaker!"

A big sweat drop slid down the side of the lady's head.

"We've been expecting you."

Both groups turned their heads to see a man with brown hair and eyes, who also looked a bit timid. He walked over to them and shook Ichiro's hand, then Etsuko's.

"Hello, my name is Koji Sakano. I will be escorting you to the entertainment room, where you will finish your performance. Follow me, if you would."

Both groups nodded and followed him. As they started walking, however, Etsuko pushed Ichiro down.

"Oi! Kodayumi!"

"That's what you get for pushing _me_ down earlier!"

Once in the entertainment room (auditorium), both groups stepped on stage and introduced themselves to the judges. The judges were made up of the president of N.G, Tohma Seguchi, Nittle Grasper's lead singer, Ryuichi Sakuma and love novelist Eiri Yuki, who has not showed up yet. After introducing themselves, they walked backstage and waited for their names to be called.

"Hey guys, who do you think the last judge will be?" Ichiro spoke up after about 10 minutes of silence. "So far we know all the judges."

"Who cares? All I'm thinking about is getting some shut-eye." Toshi yawned, who was sitting with his hands behind his head and his feet up on a mini wooden table.

"That's all you think about." Unosuke said, who was listening to music.

"What's wrong with that?"

"You should try thinking about something else for once…"

"Why should I? What about?"

"Basket ball practice, for instance."

"I don't have to worry about that!" Toshi waved it off. "It's tomorrow."

"It was yesterday!" Unosuke said plainly.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Your third absence. Coach was pissed!"

"Would you two be quiet, I'm trying to study!" Etsuko snapped, who was leaning against the wall near Ichiro, reading a piece of paper.

"Studying? What?" Toshi asked a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Lyrics. I want to make sure we do this right the first time."

"I don't know why you're even bothering with that."

"So we can get it right the first time." he repeated, impatient.

"We only have one chance." Unosuke reminded.

"Yo, Chiro!" Toshi called. "Shouldn't you be doing the same as Leader?"

"Nah!" Ichiro ginned happily.

"Don't you worry," Yoh said.

"We have everything under control!" Rin finished.

"I'm sure we'll be fine!" Ichiro confidently said.

"Better safe than sorry…" Unosuke stated.

"He's right, Chiro-chan…maybe we should practice. At least for a minute…" Mowata suggested.

"We practiced all hours of all week, excluding the day I got sent to the hospital. We even got the hardest part of the song down! I really have no doubt that we'll mess up." Ichiro explained.

"Are you ready?" Mr. Sakano poked his head backstage.

Both groups nodded.

"Alright, please be patient, we will begin shortly."

With that, he turned and left.

"We won't lose." Ichiro shot a stare at Etsuko.

"Ah, Ichiro," Etsuko slowly shook his head, as the rest of the group stood up. "You're no match for us."

"Why you-"

She stopped herself when she felt his arm wrap around her waist to pull her closer to his body.

"But don't you worry your cute, little head," he lifted her chin. "I'll stay in touch and maybe I'll even share…"

He closed the space between their bodies and leaned in. Ichiro clenched her fists, suddenly remembering about her first kiss. His lips were so close to hers, she can feel his breath on her lips. Right when his lips were to touch hers; right when she was going to slap him…

"Introducing…'The Heart-Breakers'!"

Etsuko eased himself away from her and followed the rest of his band saying,

"We'll continue this later."

Ichiro was mad and her face was burning.

'_No, we won't!'_ she thought.

She wanted to shout at him so bad, unfortunately the act might anger the judges.

"You're like a man magnet!" the twins said as the boys played their song. "First Yukino, now Etsuko!"

"Please…" her friends looked at her. "Don't mention that name around me…"

The twins shrugged at each other. Three minutes later, the boys had finished their song and were now walking back.

"Introducing, 'The Angels'!"

"You're up." Toshi stated the obvious.

"Good luck…" Unosuke said.

"You're going to need it." Etsuko stated.

Ichiro paused, then continued walking. Once on the stage, the instruments they needed were ready to use. Everyone took their places. Rin on the drums, Yoh on the guitar, Mowata on the piano and Ichiro in front with the microphone.

"For one minute, if you want please test out the instruments." Mr. Sakano instructed.

As they were doing so, Ichiro took a peek at the judges. When she saw the missing judge, she couldn't believe her eyes.

'_No way! Why? What's __**he**__ doing here?'_

Once done testing the instruments, the judges stood up and spoke.

"I am Tohma Seguchi. I will be judging you on your performance."

"I'm Ryuichi Sakuma. Kumaguro and I are going to judge you on your appearance and you how enjoy yourself on stage. In your case, just on how you enjoy yourself."

"I am Yukino Akira, taking place for Eiri Yuki. I will be judging you on your lyrics."

'_So…our paths cross again…'_ Yukino grinned.

"You may begin…" Mr. Seguchi said, while the judges seated themselves.

To ease her nerves, Ichiro took a deep breath and exhaled. Then she took another inhale and the music started. (Let's make it 'Pure Snow' by Yuko Sasaki) Throughout the first minute, Ichiro thought of only one thing: the whole scene of her and Yukino in the hospital. After her mind couldn't take it anymore, her childhood friend popped up in her mind.

…And she performed with all her heart. After they finished, they were told to go back stage and wait. They did as they were told, and Ichiro ignored and stayed away from Etsuko, no matter what he did. A few minutes past and both groups were to report on stage. The boys were told their results first.

"Make sure to stay serious while on stage." Mr. Seguchi had said.

"Kumaguro says, you guys were great and I couldn't agree more!" Ryuichi had said.

"Your lyrics were fine, but they can be better. Have a more passionate meaning in them."

'_Are you kidding me? This Yukino guy is the same age as I am!'_ Etsuko yelled in his head, making sure his facial expression didn't show what he was thinking.

The group nodded and now was the girls turn. Their results were similar.

"Try taking a cuter approach to the audience. You are girls after all." Seiguchi instructed.

"Your appearance is good, try wearing more revealing clothes. You're cute! Show yourselves off!" Ryuichi said.

The girls giggled and slightly blushed.

"Heh…your lyrics sucked." Yukino grinned.

The girls slightly gasped, Ryuichi joining them. Seiguchi stared at him, a sense of 'What are you doing?' behind his eyes. The boys were taken aback. Yukino rested his chin on the palm of his hand, his elbow resting on the table.

"How about using _words_…some that _actually_ make sense?"

'_Son of a…How __**dare**__ he?'_ Ichiro thought.

She clenched her fists, her anger getting to its peak. She opened her mouth, but was interrupted by everyone else.

"Understood…" they said and bowed.

Rin and Yoh took Ichiro's arms and dragged her backstage.

"Don't yell at the judge!" the twins yelled at her through whisper.

"But-But…"

She trembled slightly as a few droplets of water fell from her face. The boys approached her: Etsuko stood behind her, Toshi sat on her right and Unosuke sat on her left and hugged her, comforting her.

"I tried…I did well on those lyrics…" she cried into his chest.

"Yes…you did." Unosuke said.

"Those lyrics were wonderful…" Toshi comforted.

"That Yukino doesn't know a thing about lyrics!" Etsuko said, clenching his fists.

"That was very mean prank you did, Yukino-chan." Ryuichi pointed out.

"Do you know her?" Tohma asked.

A moment of silence.

"We met once before…" he reminded himself of the kiss, then silently smirked.

The sun was now setting and Kisuke and Daisuke picked their up sister at N.G. An hour earlier, the judges had announced that both bands won and were selected for new talent at N.G PRO Records. After that, they were allowed to leave. Rin and Yoh got a ride from their mom and Mowata joined them. On the ride home, Ichiro caught a glance of something familiar.

"Wait, stop the car, Nii-kun!" she gasped.

"What? What's wrong?" Kisuke asked as he stopped.

She opened the door and ran out of the car.

"Hold on! Ichiro!" Daisuke called.

"I just saw an old friend of mine! I want to catch up; I'll meet you at home, ok?" she put on a fake smile and since it's getting dark, they couldn't determine so.

"Ah…ok?" the twins looked at each other.

"Ichiro! Don't be late for dinner!" Daisuke called.

"I won't! I'll see you later!"

With that, they drove off towards home. Ichiro ran after her 'old friend' and hid behind a corner when he turned around, thinking he heard something. She continued following when he continued walking. She got all the way to his house, which didn't take long and then he disappeared. She figured he went inside and just stood in front of the building, thinking.

"Why are you following me?" a cold voice asked her from behind.

Startled, she jumped; chills running down her spine. She whirled around and there he was. She only stared at him for about a minute.

"I asked you a question..."

"Why did you say that?" she asked her hair hiding her eyes from view.

"I believe I asked you question."

"I believe I asked you one as well!"

"Answer my question first!" Yukino got close to her face, trying to intimidate her, which seemed to work.

"Because I want to know why!"

"Why what?"

"Why did you say that back there? About my lyrics?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." he said sharply and took out his keys.

"My lyrics didn't suck! They were just as good as the boys'!"

"No."

'_What?'_ she thought.

"Their lyrics actually made sense. Yours didn't. End of story; end of conversation." he unlocked the front door. "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

He made to get in, but she quickly got in front of him and closed the door, blocking the way.

"Move…"

"Not until you apologize."

"For what exactly?"

"For being so rude to me! In the hospital and earlier."

"I don't have to apologize to the likes of you."

"Excuse me?"

"I said move…"

"And I said not until you apologize."

"Get out of the way."

He pushed her hard enough so she moved, that way he could turn the handle and slightly open the door. Unfortunately for him, she quickly caught her balance and returned to her post, closing the door again.

"You're not getting into this house, until you apologize!" she said, sternly.

He stared at her, his cold eyes burning into hers. Finally, after what seemed hours, he sighed.

"Fine, you want me to apologize?" he asked, slamming his hands on the door, both to the sides of her head and he leaned close to her face.

"That's what I've been saying for the past hour!" she yelled, between their faces even closer to each other.

He leaned in, his facial expression now tender and cool.

"I'm sorry…"

With that, his lips crashed onto hers. Her eyes got wide, but they quickly returned back to size and started to close; her body relaxed. He put an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She started to feel like she was floating. Suddenly, the sound of a slap echoed around them. He suddenly let go and she slowly backed away, covering her mouth. His face was turned away from her. All he heard was her running footsteps, which gradually disappeared. Right before she completely disappeared from eye-sight, Yukino looked up at her shrinking figure, cupping his now stinging, red cheek and smiled.

* * *

><p>Ichiro: *points* Ha! It was bound to happen sometime!<p>

Yukino: And then you ran away. A cowardly act, if you ask me.

Ichiro: So! I still got you.

Yukino: And then you ran away...

Ichiro: Oh, shut up...

Yukino: *thinking, smiling* _Point for me._


	5. Fifth Stance

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or its characters.

**_ACTION!_**

Chiro: ^-^ except for us! *hugs Yukino and her brothers*

Yukino: We're OC's. -.-

Chiro: *off script* What's an OC? o-o

Daisuke: OC stands for Original Characters.

Chiro: *turns red* Ohh...

Yukino: Baka... *notices her blushing and slightly blushes himself*

Chiro: Hey, are you feeling alright? *touches forehead with his* You're burning up…

Yourui-chan: *waves stapled papers* Guys! Follow the script!

Yukino: No! Cut! I can't do this! *walks off from the stage*

Brothers: Wait, you mean that was real?

Chiro: *was left confused* Uhh…are we allowed to go…?

* * *

><p>~*Fifth Stance*~<p>

Noticing there was someone behind her, Ichiro slightly jumped. She spun around only to find Yukino Akira staring at her, holding a smirk on his face and his eyes holding something else besides the usual frozen glares. She only stared at him, without a word.

"It seems you liked it. The kiss I mean…"

He walked closer and closer, until his lips were inches away from hers.

"How about another?"

He closed the gap between his lips and hers—

BEEP~BEEP~BEEP~

Ichiro rapidly sat up, awoken by her annoying alarm clock. She walked drunkenly towards the school building, her brothers waving behind her. As she walked, Yoh and Rin had just come out of their mothers car.

"Don't forget, we're picking you up after school!" they chimed simultaneously.

"You're the ones who better not forget!" Rin shouted back.

"We won't forget." they chimed back, wearing a mellow look.

During class, Ichiro looked out the window and watched the little kids play at the playground next door.

_'Of all the people in the world, why did I dream about him…?'_she thought.

Remembering, she touched her lips and slightly blushed. Dice, who was sitting a few seats beside her noticed.

"Daisuke." the teacher called.

"Hai." he stood up and answered the question.

At lunch time, the four friends had the same homemade boxed-lunch that Mowata had made that morning.

'_Today's going by fast…'_Ichiro thought chewing whatever she had in her mouth.

She paused eating as Yukino quickly flashed in her mind.

"Chiro?"

She gave her full attention to Mowata, who was sitting next to her.

"Are you all right?"

Ichiro turned her head to look out the window. At that, the three friends looked at each other. What's wrong with her?

"Ichiro," a voice came from across the room.

The three friends looked over to see Dice standing at the class door. Ichiro, however, didn't bother to look; she knew why he was calling her.

"Can I talk to you?"

She stood up, sighing and slowly walked towards him. Once on the other side, Dice slid the class door closed and pulled her to the side.

"Okay," he talked in a low voice. "Tell me what's wrong."

She didn't speak and only looked down at her feet, her eyes hidden from view.

"It must be serious." Rin said looking at the closed classroom door.

"You know you can tell me anything." Dice continued.

She still didn't answer.

"I can tell something's going on, Ichiro. I know you like the back of my hand. Won't you tell me?"

She shook her head, Dice sighed.

"Come on. You know how stubborn I can be; I won't let you go until you tell me what's bothering you."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Ah, words at last. Now let it out."

"Dice-"

The school bell interrupted her.

"I'll catch you after school; we'll talk about it then." Dice said.

He took her hand and led her into the classroom; the next class they had together. In the last half of class, a piece of paper folded in a small, tight square suddenly landed on her desk. She looked over at Dice, who boringly stared to the front of the class, where the teacher wrote stuff on the board. His elbow resting on the table and his chin rested in the palm of his hand. It seems like he didn't do it…She opened it and read:

_Let me help you._

'This has to be Dice…' she thought.

The bell rang and school was over until tomorrow. As she walked out towards the school gate with her friends beside her, there was Dice leaning on the gate, waiting for her. He waved at her for her attention. Once they were close enough, Dice joined the four friends for what he thought was an urgent matter.

"Alright, now Ichiro, please tell me what's wrong."

She lowered her head and stayed silent.

"Ichiro? Ichiro!"

"Alright, already! I was gathering my thoughts!"

With that, the teens stopped at the intersection, where they would always part ways and waited silently.

"It's Yukino Akira." she sighed.

That got their full attention.

_'Him again?'_Dice thought.

"What about him?" Yoh asked.

"Did he call you?" Dice asked.

Ichiro shook her head.

"I dreamed about him last night."

"You what?" the twins and Dice shouted.

Ichiro nodded to their response.

"W-What happened in the dream?" Dice dared to ask.

He knew what the answer was deep in his head.

"D-Do we really have to go there…?"

Dice froze.

"What did you two do?" the twins shouted, while Rin shook her.

"Nothing, I swear!"

"If it was nothing then what was with that answer?" Dice freaked out.

"Because he almost kissed me…" she replied, dizzy from Rin shaking her.

"He what?" they yelled as Mowata laughed in the background.

* * *

><p>Ichiro sighed as she entered her house.<p>

"Welcome home!" Daisuke gave a warm greeting.

He was in front of the stove wearing an apron.

"Hm? Aren't you supposed to be working?" Kisuke asked his mouth full of food.

"I have an hour and a half to be there. Onii-san, will you drive me?"

"Sure! Let me finish your lunch." Daisuke responded.

"You're making me lunch?"

She walked up to him, and took a small piece of meat that was ready.

"Hey! No taste tests!"

"Why are you wearing an apron?" she laughed. "You look so girly!"

"That's exactly what I said!" Kisuke laughed along with her.

"It seems you two wouldn't like to have dinner today…"

"Did I ever tell you, you are the best brother ever?" they sweet talked him.

Daisuke laughed at the scene. After Daisuke wrapped up her lunch, they went out to N.G Pro, but when she entered…

"Uhh…"

She stood in front of the elevator, completely clueless.

"What floor am I supposed to be on again?" she tilted her trying to think.

She heard the building door open as the lobby was filled with echoing laughter. She ignored it and continued to try to figure out what floor she should be in.

"That's so stupid!"

"That's what I said."

_'That voice…'_Ichiro noticed.

She turned her head and as she suspected, there was Hiroshi Nakano and Shuichi Shindo, laughing their heads off. They also had refreshments on hand. As Shuichi took a sip from his canned soda, he felt eyes on him and turned his head to see Ichiro staring at him. Suddenly feeling embarrassed, she quickly looked away and pretended to continue what she was doing. Following his best friend's gaze, Hiroshi also spotted her.

"Hey, it's her…"

Shuichi looked at his friend in confusion.

"Don't tell me you forgot already…"

Ichiro listened as they talked to each other, hovering her finger over one of the elevator buttons.

'_Which one am I supposed to press?'_she thought.

"Her name was…"

Ding! The elevator door opened, startling Ichiro, who gave out a short high pitched yelp.

"Hm?"

She stared at a young man—with blue eyes and blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail, also wearing a blue collared shirt with a red tie and brown khaki pants—as she stayed in her startled position.

"Who are you?" he asked as she yelped again and whimpered before him.

The reason? Well, not only was he holding a gun; he pointed the gun at her as he asked the question. Not like he was going to shoot her, just pointing like one would point a finger.

"Ah…Mr. Kei., don't you think you should put that gun down? You're scaring—Ack~!"

Shuichi started but was interrupted by having a gun pointed at his forehead.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?"

"No one! I'm sorry, Mr. Kei! Please don't shoot!" Shuichi cried his arms in the air defensively.

"Aren't you Ichiro Shinoru?" Kei looked at her.

"Oh uh…yes sir!" she turned to look at him.

"You're looked for on the third floor."

"Oh! Arigato gozaimasu!" she bowed and pressed the elevator button for third floor.

"Hold on…"

She looked at him from inside the elevator, pressing the 'hold door' button.

"You two are coming with me." he said, now pointing the gun at Hiroshi, who put his hands mid-way up.

"Where are we going?" Shuichi asked.

"With her." Kei answered.

With that, they rode the elevator with her. When the third floor arrived, Kei followed Ichiro and along with him came the singer and guitarist.

"Mr. Kei?"

"Yes?"

"W-Why are you following me?" Ichiro asked, intimidated by him.

"Because The Angels are using Bad Luck's studio."

"Wha?"

A door opened, greatly startling Ichiro, who gave out a loud yelp.

"YOU ARE LATE!"

"S-Sorry, Rin! It, um…It's just that…"

"'It's just that' what?"

Ichiro winced at the harsh voice she was receiving, as the rest of The Angels stopped what they were doing and circled around Rin.

"Rin, don't be so hard on her!" Yoh lectured.

"At least let her explain." Mowata suggested.

Rin slightly scoffed, accepting the suggestion.

"Well, you see…It's just that I kinda forgot what floor we were supposed to meet on…"

"You forgot? We reminded you like twenty times!" Yoh exclaimed.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Oh, Chiro-chan…" was all Mowata was able to say.

* * *

><p>"What business could you possibly have with me now?"<p>

Yukino Akira sat in Tohma Seiguchi's office. He boringly let his cheek rest in the palm of his hand as his elbow rested on Tohma's desk.

"You have a deadline rapidly approaching, I heard."

Yukino only stared at him, his position unchanging.

"You have finished it, correct?"

"What does that have to do with you?" Yukino rudely asked.

"You don't have to be so cold. I'm only looking out for you."

"Since when do you care about me?"

They stared at each other in silence for a moment, until Yukino sat up straight in his chair.

"Ooh, I get it now…You're only checking up on me because you know that if I don't ruin my reputation, it would also benefit in Eiri Yuki's favor."

Tohma didn't answer, knowing that Yukino was completely correct. The teen stared back at him and then suddenly stood up.

"…I'm out of here."

"Just a minute, Yukino."

He paused and patiently waited for him to speak.

"I heard from Mr. Kushino about what happened in the hospital—"

Once he heard Nanoki's name, he started walking again.

"That guy has no right to butt into my business."

He grasped the door handle.

"I was under the impression you were getting married to Naomi."

"…Is that so?" Yukino paused.

Tohma stared at his back, seeing as Yukino didn't turn to face him.

"I'll tell you exactly what I told them…"

Yukino paused again, opening the door.

"Unless you haven't noticed…I have no interest in her."

* * *

><p>The Angels finished recording their song and once they did, Shuichi hit the roof with praises.<p>

"That was awesome! Great job!"

Ichiro blushed at his praise, failing at concealing it.

"T-Thank you very much, Mr. Shindo!" she bowed.

"Mr. Shindo? Why are you being so formal? We're practically working together! Call me Shuichi."

"O-Okay…Shuichi."

"You're very welcome!"

_'I can't believe it! My idol is praising me! Oh, I think I'm in heaven!'_

Ichiro entwined her hands together and stared at the air with sparkling eyes, too happy to notice Yukino, who walked passed by the open door. An energetic man, who was closely following Yukino also passed by, but unfortunately for Shuichi, he didn't ignore who was in the room. He instantly pounced on him, causing both to fall to the floor. Shuichi's back connecting to the floor first.

"Oww…" Shuichi groaned then noticed who was on top of him. "Oh, hey…heh, I see you haven't changed a bit."

The girls froze, staring at him. Then they inhaled loudly and everyone knew what was going to happen next, so they braced themselves.

"RYUICHI SAKUMA!"

They shouted so loud, it was probably heard from outside of the building.

"Oh?" was all Ryuichi said as he looked up at the girls. "Oh! Hi girls!"

_'KAWAII!'_they thought sighing.

Ryuichi laughed, standing up but still hugging Shuichi with one arm around his shoulders.

"You girls act like this is the first time you see me in person."

"Well, it's not like we could've done this during the tie breaker." Yoh said staring at him admirably.

"If we did we probably would've been thrown out!" Mowata stated.

"Oh I see, you kept it all in." Ryuichi said.

The girls nodded simultaneously.

"You're all wearing such cute outfits!" he mentioned to their school uniforms.

The girls blushed with that statement.

"Thank you, Mr. Sakuma!" they chimed.

"Please, just call me Ryuichi. By the way…"

Shuichi was able to get out of Ryuichi's grasp, without him knowing.

"I still haven't learned your names yet…so what are they again?"

"Rin Kadazawa."

"Yoh Kadazawa."

"Mowata Hasoda." she bowed shyly.

"…And I'm Ichiro Shinoru, but you can call me Chiro. Oh, and you too Shuichi."

Suguru, who sat next to Hiro, frowned a bit.

"Is it me or does she kind of act like Shuichi?"

"I can tell you this much: It's not you." Hiro said with a nonchalant expression.

"Oh, that's right…!"

Ichiro sat next to Shuichi on the couch, as the rest of the girls continued to fawn over Ryuichi.

"I want to ask you something…Shuichi."

Shuichi looked at her, seeing as she was suddenly serious.

"Go ahead."

"No…" she shook her head. "In private."

Shuichi stared at her, his eyes holding confusement.

When the sun started to set, it was time to go home. Ichiro watched her friends set for home first.

"Are you sure you don't need a ride home?" Mowata asked as she stood next to her mother's car. "I'm sure mom won't mind."

Ichiro shook her head.

"No, it's ok. My brothers will come pick me up." she lied.

"Hey." the twins called.

"Are you positively sure you're all right?" Rin asked.

"You're looking kinda sad…" Yoh added.

"Come one, you guys! I'm fine, really!" she waved Yoh's statement away.

Her friends stared at her uncertainly.

"I just have something on my mind, that's all. Nothing to worry about, promise!" she smiled reassuringly.

"Ooh! So you're thinking about Yukino, is that it?" Rin poked her with her elbow.

"No way! Why would I be thinking about that jerk!" Ichiro cried, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

Rin giggled and got into her dad's car. With that, her friends drove away for home. Shuichi waited for her in a quiet, undisturbed room in the building. Once she saw her friends off, she went straight for the room.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Shuichi asked.

"Well, first I have to know…can I trust you?"

"Huh?"

"Will I be able to tell you secrets and stuff like that and you won't say a word; it'll only be between us and us alone?"

"Yes, of course you can." he answered. "Everything you tell me, especially if it's between only us, no one else will know about it, I promise."

"Okay…" she exhaled a sigh of relief and inhaled to calm herself down. "I wanted to talk about Yukino Akira."

"Oh?"

"Do you know him?"

"Yeah, I've been around him and spoken with him a couple of times. He's a young and talented love novelist and he reminds me a lot of—" Shuichi cut himself off.

A picture of Eiri flashed into his mind. It's been a long time since he's seen, let alone talked to him. His heart still ached for Eiri. He wished he was still with him…He still loved him.

"…A lot of Eiri Yuki." Ichiro finished for him.

Hearing his name made him yearn for him. He could feel some tears threaten him, but he refused to cry; he can't. Not now.

"Every time his name comes up, he gets compared to Eiri Yuki. And I was thinking…if Yukino Akira really is like him, then…"

She paused, thinking about what happened in all the encounters she had with the mini version of Eiri.

"Then…what?"

"Can you tell me exactly how you met Mr. Yuki? And how you were able to be with him?"

Shuichi stared at her, voice stuck in his throat. She stared back and realized what she had just done.

"Oh my gosh…I'm so sorry!" she quickly stood up and bowed. "That was unbelievably stupid of me! I should have never asked that of you, I beg you to please forgive me…I'm so sorry!"

With that, she quickly left the room, leaving Shuichi in his startled state. She ran out of the building and continued running to where even she didn't know.

_'What have I done? Why did I have to ask him that stupid question?'_

* * *

><p>"I'm home…" she called weakly upon entering the house.<p>

Daisuke jumped up from his worried state, as Kisuke immediately hung up the phone and rushed over to her.

"Where have you been?" their cried simultaneously.

"I called your cell phone so many times, trying to get a hold of you!" Kisuke exclaimed.

"Why are you home so late?" Daisuke asked.

"…I'm sorry I made you worry. I needed to talk to Shuichi about something and I walked home."

"Why didn't you call us? One of us could've picked you up." Daisuke asked.

"I didn't want to bother you, sorry…"

They hugged her, now very relieved.

"I was starting to think something happened to you." Daisuke told her.

"Don't you do that again! If you're going to walk or something call us and tell us what's up, ok?" Kisuke lectured.

"Okay, sorry for making you worry. I'm going to my room now."

As she walked up the stairs to her room, the two brothers watched her, both thinking the same thing. Something's wrong…

She let herself land on her bed, thinking about what happened.

_'I can't believe I asked him about his late relationship with Mr. Yuki. He probably wishes that it could have lasted so much longer and I just up and reminded about how it all ended!' _she thought, mentally beating herself up._ 'I'm so stupid and cruel! Why did I do such a thing?'_

"Hey, Chiro-chan! Pick up the phone, it's for you!" Kisuke called from downstairs.

"I don't want to talk right now." she called back.

"It's Shuichi Shindo, he says it's really important!"

She sighed and picked up the phone on her bedside table.

"Shuichi? I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"You're still thinking about that? Let it go, it's ok."

"Really?" she asked after a short pause.

"Yes, really. Anyway, I understand why you want to know about my relationship with Eiri."

"You do? How?"

"Yukino told me himself. He said you two are going out. Plus, I heard some people talking about it after you left."

"What?" _'That jerk! He's telling people about something we're not! What the hell is trying to do, ruin me before I even have a chance?'_

"Hello? Are you still there? Hellooo~"

"Huh?"

"You want to make things work with him, right?"

Ichiro paused, thinking. She didn't know, her mixed feelings about him are starting to confuse her.

"Yeah..." she timidly answered.

"In that case, I want to help. I'll tell you what happened…"

Ichiro listened closely and carefully to everything he had to say. Of course, there some things he left out like about Taki Aizawa's blackmail, for example. After that, she told him everything that happened so far with Yukino. With that information, he noticed that the things she told him were pretty similar to how it started out with Eiri. There were a lot of differences, but still…He figured that the next time she needs help, he's going to have to pay extra attention; something in his gut is strongly telling him that.

"Wow…I got the picture that he was like Mr. Yuki, but I didn't know he was this much like him!"

"Yeah, that's the same reaction I had."

"Thank you, Shuichi, you helped me out a lot."

Shuichi could feel the smile she was giving him, making him return it.

"No problem. I can help you with any problems you might have. You just say the word and I'm there!"

"Thank you, Shuichi, you're the best!"

"Aw! It's nothing, really."

Shuichi was thankful the conversation was over the phone, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"Anyway, I'm going to bed. You never know, it might be a long day tomorrow." Ichiro said.

"Yeah, I'm going to turn in too. I'm just glad you feel better."

"Thanks and good night, hope you sleep well."

"Good night."

With that, they hung up.

Shuichi sat on his bed and thought about their conversation. He was a little worried about their relationship. It was surprisingly similar to what happened with him and Eiri. For some reason, his gut was giving him a bad vibe about this, but he doesn't know anything yet; it was only just beginning. All he could do for now is to help her when it was time to help.

* * *

><p>WOOT! FIFTH CHAPTER!<p>

Yukino: *off script* I don't understand. Why do they all keep calling me Eiri? I don't even remotely look similar to him.

Everyone: *stares* _Yeah right! You look as similar as one can get!_

Yourui-chan: Why do I even bother putting together a script if you won't follow it? -.-

Yukino: Oh… *boringly reading* Your lyrics sucked. How about using-

Yourui-chan: If you're going to read it like that, just go home…

Yukino: See ya. *walks out*

Yourui-chan: Wait! I was only joking!

Shuichi + Chiro: Please, R&R! ^-^


End file.
